Soifon
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Bleach Manga)' Soi-Fon was born Fēng Shāolíng into the lower noble Fēng house that is affiliated with the Shihōin noble house. She was in the 9th Generation of her family she was the youngest of sixth siblings after joining Onmitsukido as was tradition in her family. Upon joining the militia, she dropped her given name, Shaolin Fēng, and inherited the code name that her great-grandmother used, Soifon. Out of her five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second. The last one died on the sixth mission. Seven years after being in Onmitsukido her efforts paid as Yoruichi Shihoin saw her great talent and made her personal bodyguards and student. Initially, their differing personalities seemed to clash due to Yoruichi's laid back nature, however, Suì-Fēng dedicated her life to her master, happy to put her life on the line for her. Five World War: Prologue Post-Invasion Arc ' 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign March On, Allied Forces Arc Battle in the Dark Arc First Hargeon Arc Clover Town Arc Nirvana Arc 'Relationships ' Alliance As a member of the Alliance, Soifon is a very loyal follower thinking of its best interest, as shown when assigned on her mission to discover the Coalition's hidden weapon, she stated to Kankuro, that while she follows Yoruichi Shihoin orders to gain information, she will engage if the threat proves to be too dangerous. Even after being confronted by Orochimaru, she decided to stall him long enough, for her sub-division to escape with the data on Nirvana, despite being recently injured and exhausted form his fight with Cobra and Asuma, then later after being captured and tortured by Granz, she refused to say anything she knew regarding information on the Alliance. Stealth Division Yoruichi Shihoin Yoruichi and share a history towards each other, as Soifon was her former student, thus they formed a close bond. Soifon is very devoted and loyal towards Yoruichi, so much she didn't attend the Summit to assign the commanders for the Division because she would prefer to serve under her. Likewise, Yoruichi has a great amount of trust towards Soifon, as proven when she assigned her to locate Nirvana, even adding on how she could always count on her, much to Soifon joy. She is determined to accomplish her orders from Yoruichi, as shown when she was happy to find Nirvana. She cares deeply about Yoruichi very much, as she blushed when she called her, and mentally squealed when she complimented her, which led Kankuro teased her, saying she loved her "platonically", angering her. In turn, Yoruichi cares very much for Soifon, as she cried when she heard that Soifon was MIA. As such she is very loyal towards her, even after being tortured by Szayelaporro Granz and her legs break in the process, she did not reveal anything, vowing not to betray her or the alliance. When Yoruichi rescued her from Nirvana and saw her in her tortured state, Soifon felt ashamed for getting captured and apologized as if it was her own fault. After her rescue, Yoruichi stayed by her side while she was unconscious. After she regain conscious and Fiore campaign was won, Yoruichi still stayed by her serving her tea, Yoruichi then told Soifon how much she really cherishes their friendship, adding Soifon felt more like a little sister to her and how wonderful she was. To which surprised Soifon, but was really touched by Yoruichi words, and thanked her in return. Kankuro She and Kankuro had testy but professional relationship. As Kankuro was her proxy he was second in command of the subdivision. She had high standers for him as when they took a break she said did so for the rest of the subdivision and had he been the only one she would have demoted him. They both have different views on family. As Kankuro respected and loved his siblings, Soifon felt a bit differently about her deceased brothers. Saying that she wished that they could lived longer and that they were incompetent which started an argument between the two. However when Orochimaru appeared she willing stayed to stall him while the rest of the subdivision escaped. Though he was reluctant to do so and wanted to help but ultimately did so allowing them to escape. Nico Robin Coalition As a member of the Alliance, she is a swore enemy of the Coalition. Showing great determination to thwart their plans, as shown when it was her sub-division that discovered Nirvana, Erik Soifon at did not think Erik as a threat at first. However when he able to most of attacks because of his Sound Magic she was shocked. However she then caught on and decided to rely on pure instinct to win. Two taunted each through out the fight as well. Before Soifon eventually beat him though not before sustaining a few injures in the processes. Asuma Sarotobi Even though he was indoctrinated soldier, due to her stern personality, Soifon didn't hold back fighting against him, knowing that he was being controlled by Konton she was aware that she might end killing him. Although, she was willing to capture him, given the right opportunity, even telling Erik that after defeating him and gaining the data on Nirvana, she told him they will take Asuma with us (and would have done, if it Orochimaru hadn't arrive). In turn, despite Asuma was aware that Soifon was ready to kill him despite him being controlled, he holds no grudge against her, as he does not enjoy his current position. He has shown to respect her skills, as she was able to figure out a way to bypass Erik Sound Magic, as well as when she was in her Infinite Shunko mode, Asuma was impressed by her level of power, and even praised her when she easily stopped his Flying Swallow attack. In turn, Soifon was impressed with how Asuma used Konton control to his advantage, by attacking her while she was fighting Erik, while attacking her he was getting Erik in the crossfire. Orochimaru Szayelaporro Granz Power and Abilities As the captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 and the commander of the Onmitsukido, Soifon is one of the Soul Society's strongest fighters. Her skills and experience were later recognized by the Alliance, to be placed as a captain of a subdivision within the Stealth Division. She was later able to fight on par and later defeat Erik, a former member of the Oracion Seis, and Asuma Sarutobi, a former Joinin of the Hidden Leaf, by herself. She was later able to hold off against one the Three Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, despite her injuries from her previous fights, and was able to gain enough time for her remaining subdivision to retreat, before finally being defeated. Master Swordsman: '''Suì-Fēng is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when facing an opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Suì-Fēng holds the blade horizontally in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward, as though throwing a punch, while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, making her proficient in two variations of sword fighting. '''Hakuda Master: '''As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. She is likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly with, and gain the upper hand against, her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. She is also proficient in counterattacking. Her attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless she allows it. * '''Uzuken: Shunpo Master: '''As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also highly proficient in Shunpo. She is able to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her multiple times with Suzumebachi, but not getting a chance to hit her in the same spot twice, as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place. It has also been noted by Suzumebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society (excluding Yoruichi and Tenjirō). '''Kidō Expert: As captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 2nd Division, she boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual pressure is golden-yellow. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: Due to her position within the Onmitsukidō Suì-Fēng is trained in the mastery of hiding her spiritual presence from detection. Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of Benin in battle. She also used this ability to sneak up on Aizen and temporarily capture him before he escaped to Hueco Mundo. Enhanced Durability: '''Suì-Fēng is highly durable, able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while sustaining no apparent injuries. '''Immense Endurance: She was able to endure having her left arm cut off, and still remained able to engage in combat for an extensive period of time. S'hunkō (Wind)' (瞬閧, Flash War Cry; Viz "Instant War Cry"): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. The technique takes the form of wind currents and its incomplete form is concentrated around her right arm. She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that can cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. She can use the technique to a greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lightning blast and dissipate it, and block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier. She can focus the technique's pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of her body, making the protection exceedingly more concentrated. * Mukyū Shunkō (無窮 瞬閧, Tireless Flash War Cry; Viz "Infinite Shunkō"): She would go on to complete the technique shorty after her fight with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng discovered a technique for encircling her body multiple times to make the Reiatsu she emits revolve around her like a vortex indefinitely, therefore once she activates her Shunkō she is able to maintain it for as long as she wants. Zanpakutō Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope. * Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death" (尽敵螫殺, Jinteki Shakusetsu). Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions. Shikai Special Ability: * Nigeki Kessatsu (弐撃決殺, Death in Two Steps): As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (蜂紋華, hornet's crest; Viz "Bee Crest Flower"), this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng's second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng could only maintain the crests for half an hour. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of Nigeki Kessatsu can be negated by a target of superior Reiatsu, as demonstrated by Sōsuke Aizen. They can also be negated by those who are immune to poison, as demonstrated by Erik, who is a Poison Dragon Slayer. ** Counter-Poison: Suì-Fēng can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing herself, as shown when she was struck by Erik's Poison Dragon Claw. * Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip) : Upon activating Bankai, a pillar of Reiatsu shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself. Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan) around the building she stood on, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own lieutenant comments on having never seen it before. Suì-Fēng explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination. While using her Bankai, Suì-Fēng's Reiatsu turns light-blue. Bankai Special Ability : Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Suì-Fēng must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. 'Trivia' Category:Soul Society Category:Stealth DIvision Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Stealth Division Category:Bankai User Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:Swordswomen Category:Assassin Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Noble Category:Sister Category:Student Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel Category:5th Fleet